Prom
by UnknownEntity96
Summary: All they have to do is get through one night the biggest night of their teen life, but being them life will never be easy. But when a arch-enemy comes the cracks in the team start to show, Can they forgive each other or will they be eachothers down fall.


Hey new fic this is actually set after Truth but it's been a while since I updated that so this is to keep people going until I've got something to upload for Truth.

* * *

><p>The school was busy well busier than normal it was a week until prom so the boys were trying to ask the girl they wanted before they were taken and girls were hoping the guy they wanted would ask them. But it was also the day of the big football game Bellwood high versus West McKinley high there was only a few seconds left and it was all up to Kenny the team were counting on him to save this goal Devlin kept trying to get the ball as everything was resting on this goal not just the fact the they would beat the top footballers in the school championships but also the fact that if the school lost there would be no prom. Everyone on the Bellwood team were trying so hard to take the ball from them, McKinley High kicked the ball hard there was 2 seconds left Everyone ran to get it but it was too fast for them time moved slowly to Kenny in the goal, he put hands in front of his face. He felt something hard hit his hands it was the ball he saved the goal the school won the team were running towards him and lifted him up.<p>

After the game

Kenny and Devlin had changed in to their normal clothes when Scat came and gave them a great big hug. When she finally let go everyone got in to her car and she drove them home when they got home all the younger ones came rushing up to her and crushing straight in to her making Scat fall flat on her butt." You lot get off" Scat said nicely and everyone did and she stood up to see her mother Julie Tennyson waiting for her to hug her so she did. After all that they went inside and Scat told them about living with her boyfriend's parents' house to get to know them and how she really missed her idiots I mean family. "So when is the prom?" Scat asked after a while. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "They are having one right" No one answered her "Okay" Scat said feeling a little scared at her family staring at her. Everyone went to bed after a while.

Next day at school

The halls were lively with noise because they had been told about the prom and that they could vote for prom king and queen. "I can't believe we have to wear a dress or a tux' if you're a dude" Kymmi said to no one in particular.

"Oh Kim it'll be fun" Dan said walking next to Kymmi.

"I don't care I'm not going" Kymmi said clutching her books closer to her.

"Why not"

"Who'd ask the girl with serious anger issues?" They turned a corner Kymmi had a point and Dan couldn't think of anything but luckily for her they were at Kenny and Devlin's lockers. The girls waved to them.

"Hey" They both said. Kenny closed his locker.

"Anyone asked you two to the prom?" Kenny asked. Kymmi glared at him. "Dev what are you going?" They both asked Devlin. He walked straight past them without saying a word to them. They didn't follow him because they thought that he was in a mood with one of them.

"Okay, just so we're clear I didn't do anything" Both Dan and Kenny looked at her "Yet" She added sheepishly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Devlin wanted to get it over and done with the soon it was done the better he would feel. He saw her blonde hair glistening in the sun and of course she had to be with her friends. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, she turned and looked surprized.

"Tallulah will you… will you" This was hard for him he was nervous but if he asked first she would have to say yes he did like her in a 'she's alright looking' way. He took a deep breath "will you go to prom with me?"

Tallulah stared at him like he was crazy and saying that the world was about to end. "Is this so that Kenny can go with my sister?" She asked Devlin was known for doing this.

"No, actually I do wanna take ya" He was looking at his feet.

"Oh, am can I answer later it's just that Lessons are going to start soon and I need to go." And she left Devlin standing at her locker looking at her back. And so after the ball rang signalling lessons were starting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mr Levin where have you been?" the teacher asked as Devlin came in, Devlin shrugged and sat down in his seat next to Kenny.

"Where did you go?" Kenny asked in a whisper.

"To get a date to the prom" Devlin whispered back.

"Will you tell Kim and Dan that" Devlin looked puzzled. "Dan blamed Kymmi for you leaving and Kymmi hate's being accused and now their fighting" Devlin nodded and started to write what was on the board. They didn't speak for the rest of the lesson.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was after school and Kenny was waiting outside for Kymmi, Dan and Devlin said that their parents would be going soon off world and they wanted to say goodbye so they left. Kymmi appeared after the last person left and linked arms with her brother and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think anyone will ask me?" She asked after a moment of silence. Kenny looked at her and decided that she was being serious and no joking was allowed.

"Yeah, I do" Kymmi laughed a little "Because you are smart, good looking, caring, talented, a little annoying but, why would no one want to ask you?" He ended with a question neither could or wanted to answer.

"Who are you going to ask?" Kymmi would never admit it out loud but she cared for Kenny and has been and always will be interested by what he had to say.

"Lola" He said it with confidence. "I'm glad Scat's back." It was time to change the subject the niceness was freaking him out, Kymmi understood and laughed a little and took her head off Kenny's shoulder.

"Yeah, It's only because wizard's don't want her" they both laughed.

"I'm glad that she doesn't have to go to Hogwarts anymore." Kymmi nodded. They arrived at their house and the walk home never happened.

* * *

><p>I don't own Ben 10 but I own Dan, the plot, Scat and Kymmi.<p>

Hope you enjoyed oh and you see that blue button yeah good well click it Reviews+:) = Inspiration.


End file.
